To Mend the Past
by BlitzSarecus
Summary: A young trainer cares for a Goodra and Nidoqueen that had a falling out six years ago. How will he mend the past? Or how will they mend their past? Rated M for language and a juicy lemon...


**Hey, everyone! I'm back and I'm doing another one-shot! My good friend Luxferr11 warned me about this Pokémon and I ignored him…and this happened… Have a good time with this!**

Soul was watching a Pokémon battle on television, enjoying how amazing the trainers were in sync. He is a12 year old teen who had short black hair that ended in silver and was wearing a black t-shirt with blue shorts. When the battle ended, Soul smiled and turned his television off.

"Man, I wish I could battle…" Soul said to himself.

His parents were very strict on the matter of no Pokémon. Soul huffed and got off the couch and went outside. He began to walk down the sidewalk, looking around at nature and such. Suddenly, he heard a cry coming from the forest and, being the caring kid he was, ran to the noise to get to the source. After five minutes of running, he reached an area and in the middle was a wounded Goomy that was surrounded by Nidorinos and a Nidorina.

"Whoa…that's not cool!" Soul argued.

Soul ran over and grabbed the Goomy, earning glares from the Poison Pokémon.

"Um…bye!" Soul smiled.

He ran off and began being chased by the Nidorinos, miraculously staying ahead. Soon, he reached where he lived and began running home, noticing that the Nidorinos stopped chasing him.

"Huh? What in the…!" Soul said.

He turned around and saw that the Nidorina was still chasing him.

"Crap! What to do…?" Soul muttered.

When he reached his house, he turned and saw the Nidorina was right there, growling at him.

"Go away!" Soul shouted.

Goomy opened its eyes and unleashed a potent Dragon Breath, paralyzing the Nidorina. Soul was about to go inside but he felt guilty and brought the Nidorina into his home. He gave the Nidorina Cheri Berry Juice while he patched up the Goomy's wounds, healing them. When his parents came home that afternoon, Soul argued with them so he could keep the two Pokémon. He was surprised when his parents agreed to letting him keep the Pokémon.

"Um…why?" Soul asked, confused.

"We were gonna tell you tonight…but now is better," his mom smiled.

"What?" Soul asked.

"You can join the battle circuit when you turn 13 tomorrow," his dad smiled.

Soul began jumping up in happiness and he hugged his parents.

"Thank you!" Soul cheered, "Thank you so much!"

"Go 'head, sweetie," his mother smiled.

Soul nodded and ran into the room. When he reached the doorway, he noticed that the two Pokémon were glaring at each other, ready to fight.

"Hey! No fighting!" Soul shouted.

The two Pokémon looked at Soul and their whole expression changed. Soul was then thrown to the ground by the two Pokémon and was hit by kisses.

"Alright, alright!" Soul smiled, "Who can't wait for tomorrow?"

_6 years later…_

"Mystearica, use Draco Meteor! Severa, use Superpower!"

The two attacks hit their opponents, a Chesnaught and a Dragonite, and knocked them out.

"And it's over! The winner of the Kalos Tournament is Soul!" the announcer cried.

Cheers exploded in the air for Soul as he raised his hands in the air in happiness.

"Yes! We did it!" Soul cheered.

After a few hours, Soul was back home, holding his two Luxury Balls.

"Come on out girls!" Soul smiled.

The two capsules released a Goodra and a Nidoqueen, both happy to see Soul.

"Hi, Soul!" Mystearica smiled.

"How do you feel?" Soul asked.

"Fine," she replied.

"And you, Severa?" Soul asked.

"I feel like slimy here," she grinned.

Mystearica glared at Severa but didn't strike her because Soul was there.

"Now, now, Mystearica," Soul said softly.

He then turned to Severa, his eyes narrowed.

"Not cool, Severa," Soul growled.

"Sorry…" Severa growled.

Severa left and went into her room, leaving Mystearica and Soul.

"Mystearica…I'll be in the living room, okay?" Soul smiled.

"Sure! I'll go in the other room," she smiled.

She gave Soul a hug, leaving slime on his shoulder.

"Thanks…" Soul said.

She ran off to the other room, leaving Soul to himself.

"Ahh…" Soul breathed.

He sat down in the couch and turned on the television, watching the battle he was in.

"Man…it feels good," Soul smiled.

He began to think back to the day when he started his battle circuit journey. His parents told him that it was their dream to see their son on the top of the battle circuit and they told him they were gonna take him to the nearest Day Care to pick up a Pokémon. However, Soul had decided to take the two Pokémon he had rescued, and his parents agreed. Soul ran into the room and was hit by a tackle by the Goomy and Nidorina.

"Guys, do you want to help me realize my dream to be the champion?" Soul asked.

The two Pokémon replied happily, gaining a smile from Soul.

"Alright! But to make this more personal, I would like to nickname the both of you," Soul said.

"Goo!" Goomy cried. "Nido!" Nidorina cheered.

"Sweet! Goomy, you will be known as Mystearica and Nidorina will be known as Severa," Soul smiled.

The two Pokémon licked his face, signaling their agreement.

"Cool! Let's do it!" Soul cheered.

When he began the circuit, he was on a winning streak, gaining many achievements. However, he noticed that Mystearica and Severa didn't get along and knew that the cause was from their first meeting six years ago. As the years went by, he noticed that they were better but still didn't get along good enough. Soul took it upon himself to make his two Pokémon work it out, even making them stay in a room together, but the plans showed little success.

"Man…what will it take for those girls to work it out?" Soul asked.

_In the girls' room…_

Severa was lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling, when Mystearica walked in and glared at her with anger.

"What do you want, slimy?" Severa asked.

"You know, Soul's not here to stop me from punching you," Mystearica growled.

Severa got off her bed and stood in front of Mystearica, glaring at her.

"Then do it," Severa growled.

Mystearica glared at Severa but relaxed and sat in her couch, growling at Severa.

"Hm…you don't scare me," Severa smiled.

Severa then turned around and picked up a ball that dropped when she got up. Unknowingly to her, Mystearica was looking at Severa's backside, particularly at her ass.

_Hmm…her ass is so beautiful…so firm…_

Mystearica purred at the thought of squeezing Severa's ass and was about to start touching her precious spot when Severa interrupted her.

"Mystearica…getting horny, are we?" Severa teased.

"Uh…no!" Mystearica cried.

"You don't fool me…you're thinking about Soul, aren't you?" Severa asked.

Mystearica was about to dispute that when she began to think about Soul and his kindness six years ago.

"Well…I have…but…," Mystearica stuttered.

"I knew it! Maybe I should tell Soul," Severa teased.

"No, don't!" Mystearica cried.

"Oh, calm down, slimy," Severa smiled, "To be honest, I've had feelings for Soul as well."

Mystearica looked at Severa in surprise as he saw the tough Nidoqueen soften and purr at the thought of Soul.

"Wow…I never knew," Mystearica said.

"Well…I do have a plan to get with Soul…but it involves me working with you," Severa said.

"So?" Mystearica asked.

"Never mind…this will only work if we can put our differences to rest," Severa growled.

"I can…only if you can," Mystearica smiled.

Severa smiled and hugged Mystearica, surprising her.

"Thanks," Severa said.

"N-not a problem," Mystearica blushed.

When Severa pulled away, Mystearica whimpered a little, hoping that the hug lasted longer.

"Ok…now here's the plan," Severa smiled…

_Hour later…_

Soul was taking a nap when a large bang sound woke him up.

"What the…?" Soul said.

When he heard yelling, his eyes narrowed as he got up and stormed to the girls' room. When he reached the room, he saw Mystearica had Severa on the wall, ready to unleash a Dragon Pulse.

"STOP!" Soul roared.

Mystearica dropped Severa and turned to Soul, her eyes softened.

"Let me…" Mystearica began.

"No! Just stop!" Soul shouted.

Mystearica withdrew and looked at Soul with sad eyes, while Severa looked at him with a small smile.

"I can't stand you two fighting all the time! It makes me sick!" Soul growled.

"Soul…" Severa began.

"Shut it!" Soul yelled.

Severa looked at Soul, surprised at his rage, but didn't say anything else.

"Now…I love both of you to death…but this fighting has got to stop," Soul sighed, "So…I'm going to make you girls bond-even if it kills me!"

Soul then left the room, leaving the girls to themselves.

"I don't think that worked…" Mystearica said.

"Oh, it did…" Severa smiled.

_Next Day…_

Soul was walking down a forest path while Severa and Mystearica following close behind.

"Where are we going?" Mystearica asked.

"Just wait…" Soul smiled.

Mystearica nodded and trailed back with Severa.

"Do you know?" Mystearica asked.

"No…but it's far away from civilization…which is perfect for us," Severa smiled.

After a couple more minutes, Soul and the girls reached a medium clearing.

"Do you guys remember this place?" Soul asked.

Severa and Mystearica looked around and noticed that the area was the place where the three of them first met…with difficult circumstances.

"Why did you bring us back here?" Severa asked.

"If this is the place that caused you two not to get along, then this will be the place to mend that," Soul said.

"Okay…" Severa said.

"So! You two are gonna get along-do I make myself clear?" Soul said.

"Yes, Soul…" the girls sighed.

"Good…now go bond! I'm gonna pitch the tent and relax," Soul smiled.

He turned and began to pitch the tent while Mystearica and Severa walked to the river southwest from camp. As they walked, Mystearica began taking glances at Severa's body. Mystearica admired Severa's body, loving her shape.

_It...It's now or never… _

Soon, they reached the river and Severa leaned on a tree while Mystearica stood next to her.

"So…now we have to bond…" Mystearica said.

Severa looked at Mystearica with a smile and got off the tree.

"Yeah, but that's not my priority," Severa smiled.

"It is mine," Mystearica smiled.

"What do you-Mmph?"

Severa's eyes widen when she saw Mystearica was kissing her but didn't make any move to stop her. After a minute of lip-lock, Mystearica pulled away from Severa and smiled.

"There…" Mystearica smiled.

Severa looked at Mystearica and smiled, her eyes soften.

"So…I see you want to bond like that…" Severa smiled.

"Yeah…I'm surprised you're not trying to rip me," Mystearica said.

"Hmph…I never hated you, ya know," Severa shrugged, "But it seemed that you hated me, so…"

Suddenly, Severa was hit by a hug from Mystearica, who had tears running down her cheek.

"It was the opposite…I've admired you for so long…" Mystearica cried, "And I've wanted you for a long time."

Severa smiled as she hugged her former enemy back and held her tight. Suddenly, Severa felt something rub against her breasts but thought it was Mystearica's body. When the two pulled away, Severa noticed a clear slime that coated her breasts and looked at Mystearica.

"Why did you…Uhh…rub…?" Severa moaned.

She then noticed that her body was getting hot and she was becoming increasingly horny.

"Severa…my slime serves as an aphrodisiac when I'm in heat," Mystearica said.

"Uhh…so…" Severa moaned.

"That means that you will continue to be horny until you are fully satisfied," Mystearica smiled, "Now…let's get Soul…"

_Back at base…_

Soul was laying back on the ground, watching Fletchlings and Pidgeys fly overhead.

"Wow…it's so serene," Soul awed.

He turned his head to where Severa and Mystearica walked off and sighed.

"I do hope they get along…" Soul sighed.

Suddenly, he heard a scream in the direction that the girls went.

"What happened?" Soul asked, "No questions-just go!"

Soul ran through the forest in the direction of the scream. When he reached the river, he saw Severa on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Severa!" Soul yelled.

He ran over and propped Severa up.

"Are you okay?" Soul asked.

"Master…please…" Severa moaned.

"Huh?" Soul asked.

Suddenly, a scent wafted around his nose that made his mind fuzzy.

"Whoa…what's happening?" he groaned.

He then realized that the scent was coming from Severa, mainly her pheromones. Soul tried to stand but found that his inhibition was weakened.

"Myst…Sev…" Soul moaned.

He then collapsed on the ground, knocked out…

_Hour and a half later…_

"Ugh…my head..."

Soul opened his eyes and saw the sun beaming down on his face.

"Whoa…that was a strong scent," Soul muttered.

He rubbed his head as he sat up from the ground. When he sat up, he realized that his clothes were gone.

"Wha!" Soul yelled.

He got up and looked around but saw nothing.

"What the hell happened?" Soul asked out loud.

He then saw Mystearica and Severa standing next to the tent…with his clothes neatly folded on the ground. Soul ran over to his Pokémon and smiled.

"Thanks girls…for finding my clothes," Soul breathed.

"Why? You're not gonna need them," Mystearica smiled.

"What do you-Oof!" Soul began before being pushed to the ground.

Severa then got on her hands and knees and crawled to Soul.

"Severa…stop what you're doing!" Soul said.

However, his pleas went on unanswered as Severa continued to crawl to him. Soul wanted to run but he knew his Pokémon wouldn't hurt him. Soon, Severa reached him and smiled.

"I want to please Master," she moaned.

She reached and grabbed Soul's flaccid cock and began to stroke it.

"Severa…ahhh…stop…" Soul grumbled.

Soul tried to pry away Severa's hand from his member but fell prey to the pleasure he was receiving. Mystearica smiled as she walked over to Soul and got on her knees.

"Hold him down," Mystearica smirked.

Severa nodded and grabbed Soul's shoulders.

"What do you think-" Soul argued.

"Shush…it'll get better," Mystearica purred.

She then reached over and oozed some of her slime onto Soul's tip, making it trail down the hardening cock.

"What the…Uhh…" Soul moaned.

He looked at Mystearica as she resumed stroking his cock. Despite his minimum resistance, Mystearica continued her actions, causing Soul to squirm in her grasp. After a minute of stroking, Mystearica released Soul, causing him to whine.

"Severa, it's your turn…"Mystearica purred.

Severa nodded and engulfed Soul's member in one fell swoop.

"Ugh…Severa…what happened to you?" Soul shuddered.

"My slime has caused her body to be increasingly horny until she is satisfied," Mystearica explained, "If you want to cure her…satisfy her."

Soul looked at Mystearica with wide eyes for a second before he felt pleasure massage his body. Severa smiled at Soul's shuddering as she coiled her tongue around his member and sucked more eagerly.

"Ahh…Severa…" Soul moaned.

Soul reached down and rubbed Severa's head, earning a purr from the horny Nidoqueen. While Severa's attention was on Soul, Mystearica took advantage and attacked Severa's unguarded pussy. Severa released Soul and turned her head to Mystearica.

"Deeper, Mist," Severa moaned.

Mystearica smiled as she stabbed her tongue deeper into Severa's cavern. Severa moaned as she felt Mystearica's tongue invade her cavern, feeing the tongue tickle her g-spot. Soul, feeling alienated from the situation, instinctively grabbed Severa's head and thrust his cock into her mouth. Severa smiled as she coiled her tongue around his thick member and sucked him like a lollipop. The trio continued their coitus in the forest until Soul felt his limit at hand.

"Severa…I'm gonna cum…" Soul moaned.

Severa released his cock and smiled at him, her eyes clouded with lust.

"Cum in my mouth…I want it," Severa purred.

She engulfed his member again and began to suck vigorously, causing Soul to grip the grass.

"Gonna cum!" Soul groaned.

Severa sucked one final time and felt the flood of his cream enter her mouth like a fountain. She sealed her lips around his member and drank all of his fluids, not letting a single drop escape. When Soul's streamed ended, Severa unsealed her lips and smiled at Soul.

"Haa…you taste good," Severa purred.

Soul looked at Severa and smiled as he got up and walked behind Mystearica. Mystearica's eyes followed Soul until he got behind her and began rubbing her wet lips.

"Soul…" she moaned, "Don't tease me…"

"I'm not my dear…" Soul smirked.

After rubbing her lips a little more, Soul released her lips and grabbed her hips.

"Now we go to the fun part," Soul smiled.

He thrust into Mystearica's wet cunt, destroying her hymen in one fell swoop. Mystearica groaned into Severa's pussy, causing vibrations that increased the pleasure for Severa.

"I'm gonna cum…" Severa moaned.

As Soul resumed his thrusts, Mystearica's tongue wiggled around in Severa's cavern, rubbing away at her G-spot. Severa couldn't hold back as she released her sticky fluids into Mystearica's mouth, growling in lust as she did so. After Severa's stream ended, she got up and looked at Mystearica.

"Hmm…I think this is turning out well," Severa purred.

She walked over to Soul and began kissing him deeply, pressing her tongue against his lips for entrance. Soul smiled as he open his lips and began battling his tongue against Severa's and lost. As the two kissed, Soul sped up his thrusts into Mystearica, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming…CUMMING!" Mystearica cried.

Her pussy clenched around Soul's member as she coated it and his waist with her slimy juices. Soul couldn't resist the tightness and released his second load of the day into Mystearica's womb, filling her.

"Aww…so warm…feels good," Mystearica moaned.

When Soul pulled out of her wet snatch, he backpedaled onto the ground as Mystearica got up and began kissing Severa deeply. Severa smiled as she returned the kiss more forcefully and stroked Mystearica's ass. Mystearica was able to get Severa back on the ground and the two laid on the ground, kissing each other. Soul, feeling left out (again), got up and walked over to the duo. As the kissed, Soul sneakily got behind and thrust his harden member into Severa, causing her to break the kiss with Mystearica.

"C'mon, Soul," she purred, "Give it to me."

Soul complied as he thrust away at Severa's cunt, causing her to moan in ecstasy. Mystearica got off of Severa and placed her dripping cunt onto Severa's face.

"Please…lick me, Severa," Mystearica purred.

Severa complied as she invaded Mystearica's tunnel with her thick tongue.

"Yes! Go deeper, Severa!" Mystearica moaned.

She began to grope her C-cup breasts as she began humping Severa's face. Soul watched Mystearica lose herself in ecstasy as he began playing with Severa's D-cup breasts, causing her to moan into Mystearica's pussy. As he did, he noticed a clear liquid coming out of Severa's breasts and tasted some of it.

_It's sweet…like Sitrus Berries! _

Soul immediately clasped his lips around her nipple and started sucking, causing more of the liquid to come out. Severa looked at Soul milking her breasts and it turned her on more as she began playing with Mystearica's unsuspecting tail hole.

"Oh, my! Severa! That feels good…" Mystearica moaned.

The trio continued in coitus until they felt their release.

"I'm gonna cum, Severa!" Soul whimpered.

Severa removed her tongue from Mystearica and looked at Soul.

"Cum in me! Fill me up with your seed!" Severa yelled.

Soul grunted as he thrust into Severa one more time and released his final load into her wanting pussy, filling her to the brim.

"Yesss~" Severa hissed.

When his stream ended, Soul pulled out of Severa and laid onto the ground. Severa smiled as she resumed her meal of Mystearica's sweet cunt.

"Oh, Arceus! I'm cumming!" Mystearica cried.

She coated Severa's maw with her sweet, sticky juices, her body jerking in pleasure. When her orgasm ended, Mystearica slid off of Severa and laid on the ground, breathing heavily.

"That felt good," she breathed.

Severa crawled over to Mystearica and smiled at her.

"And you tasted good," Severa smiled.

The two Pokémon smiled as they shared one last kiss before exhaustion took its toll. As the two Pokémon rest, Soul looked at the sky and smiled.

_I guess that's one way to mend the past…can't wait to do it again…_

**And there! Tried to finish this before Christmas…but that failed. If you are wondering where I got this idea from…let's just say that my friend Luxferr11 put me up to it (he knows it!). Now, for a little sad news-my laptop that served me for six years and helped put all of my stories up on this site is on life support (won't charge anymore). So…when January 1, 2014 comes, my laptop's life ends…so I won't be putting fanfics up for a while. So…I want to send a nice fic for the final time onto my trusty laptop before it dies…thank you all for reading! I will try to continue my other stories as much as possible…so no worries.**

**BlitzSarecus is flying outta here! **

***Luxfer11 endorsed this! (Joking)**


End file.
